Testing, diagnosis, maintenance and calibration of electronic devices often require supplying test signals to, and receiving signals from, components of a Device Under Test (DUT) or Unit Under Test (UUT). When an electronic device is fabricated on one or more circuit boards, electronic components mounted on the circuit boards may not be accessible for testing using existing circuit board mounted connectors. Therefore, connections to components to be tested are made using external electrical probes applied to the exposed leads of the components and/or to a printed circuit board wiring layer.
Automatic testing of electrical circuits requires simultaneous connection to many circuit test points. The automatic testing equipment simultaneously supplies signals to, and receives signals from, combinations of test points. A conventional test fixture used to electrically probe a circuit card of a DUT includes a "bed of nails" having a platform for supporting the circuit card and an array of single headed spring probes. Each spring probe includes a probe head which makes positive electrical contact with an overlying portion of the circuit board being tested. An opposite end of each probe is connected to test equipment through single point wiring.
A conventional single headed electrical test probe is described by Johnston et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,787 issued Jul. 16, 1991, incorporated herein by reference. The Patent describes a test probe assembly including a barrel having a hollow interior and a plunger which slides axially in the barrel. The plunger has an outer portion extending through an open end of the barrel, terminating in a contact tip outside the barrel for contact with a test point and a hollow, elongated receptacle extending through the barrel. The receptacle has a square or rectangular pilot hole so that an elongated fixed guide member in the barrel extends through the pilot hole. The guide member extends through the interior of the barrel away from the pilot hole and has an outer surface which engages the pilot hole. A spring inside the barrel extends along the guide member and is biased against the internal end of the receptacle inside the barrel.
Axial travel of the Johnston et al. plunger into the barrel is against the spring bias. The outer surface of the guide member engages the correspondingly shaped pilot hole and controls rotational motion of the plunger as it travels along the guide member against the bias of the spring. Thus, the Johnston et al. probe is useful to connect a test lead to a component or conductive layer on a circuit board.
In testing equipment and other electronic equipment which must be adapted to varied uses, it is often necessary to reconfigure signal connections and condition signals to interface the equipment to a particular DUT. This can be accomplished by dedicated wiring, patch panels, and/or using appropriate signal routing/conditioning interface equipment in the form of a personality board. A personality board is connected between a testing device and a DUT to properly route and condition signals between the two devices. Thus, a testing device is electrically adapted to a particular DUT by using an appropriate personality board. Substitution of personality boards allows a single testing device to be used with a plurality of DUTs.
The testing device is connected to a personality board which, in turn, is connected to a test fixture holding the DUT using conventional electrical connectors and cabling. However, the additional wiring used to connect the personality board can impair signal connectivity and degrade the transmitted signals. The added connectors and cables also increase device cost and require additional mounting space on each circuit board and between circuit boards. Further, the device connectors are subject to misalignment and introduce maintenance and reliability problems. Multiple connectors and cabling also complicate the substitution of personality boards.
Accordingly, a need exists for a connector system providing easy installation and replacement of circuit board mounted devices.
A need further exists for a low resistance electrical connector for interfacing circuits and wiring mounted on opposing circuit boards.
A still further need exists for a reconfigurable connector system for interfacing various nodes of an electronic device to a corresponding point of a second electronic device without intervening connectors.